Reasons to NOT get drunk!
by Arthinius
Summary: Another, no plot, kinda goofy story. It all starts with the battle between Zechs and Heero, and suddenly changes to a bar scene. The two grusome duelers are brought together by a common death. Insinuated yaoi... nothing really though. R+R PLEASE!!! X_x)


Disclaimer: No... I don't own Gundam ... blah blah blah. I don't own any of the scenes I insinuate either... blah blah blah.   
  
WARNING: Intense ... well ... there is no sense to what you are about to read! You've been warned! Please READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! X_x)  
  
- Arthinius  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reasons to NOT get Drunk  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Deep in the heat of battle, Heero and Zechs are fighting their final fight, wanting to end it all and finally settle their feud.)  
  
Quatre approaches: Guys, let's stop the fighting! Let's have some tea!! Please! *offers some tea*  
  
Heero + Zechs: *glare* No!  
  
In unison, the two Gundam pilots thrust at Quatre, quickly beheading the poor little blonde 'boy'.  
  
H: Hey, that was actually ... amusing. *begins to laugh*  
  
Z: *startled* Is this... Heero Yuy ... laughing? Well ... I can see why, he does look better. *begins to laugh as well*  
  
H: Screw the fighting, let's get drunk.  
  
Z: Noble idea, shall we? *comes out of his Gundam and offers his arm*  
  
H: *takes Zechs arm* Let's.  
  
Heero and Zechs venture to a nearby tavern, where they get completely wasted.  
  
H: *hic* You wanna know what's *hic* hilar-- hilari-- hilari *hic* ous ?  
  
Z: *takes a drink* What would that *hic* be?  
  
H: You're *hic* name sounds so much like *hic* SEX! *falls over in a barage of drunken laughter*  
  
Z: Heh, Zechs Sechs, Sex!! *stands up and takes a large drink* KARAOKE!  
  
Zechs proceeds to run over and begins singing "Let's Talk About Sex."  
  
H: *sweatdrop*  
  
A few minutes later, after the disturbing, off-key singing, Zechs returns to his seat next to Heero.  
  
Z: Heero, there is something I feel I really need to tell you *proceeding to act sober*.  
  
H: *hic* And what would that be, Sex!? *takes another drink*  
  
Z: Heero Yuy, *darth vader voice* I am your father.  
  
H: Noooooooooooo*hic*ooooooo! *collapses to the ground in a faint*  
  
Z: Teeheeheeheehee! *grabs his sides and falls to the ground giggling like a little schoolboy*  
  
Bartender: Uh, can I call you boys a cab?  
  
Z: Teeheeheeheehee! Call one for me and my friend here, friend.  
  
Zechs dashes back to the Karaoke machine and sings "You've Got a Friend."  
  
Z: *singing* When you're down and troubled   
And you need some love and care  
And nothin', no nothin' is goin' right  
Just close your eyes and think of me *winks at Heero*  
And soon I'll be there to brighten up  
Yeah, even your darkest night  
You just call out my name *Heero awakes with a startle*  
And you know, wherever I am  
I'll come a-runnin'  
To see you again  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah I will  
You've got a friend  
  
When the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind  
He begins to blow  
Here's what you do baby *Heero gets that nervous look*  
Keep your head together *everyone slaps their forehead*  
Z: Not that you hentai! *continues singing*  
(A/N: Resist the urge for yaoi ... resist...)  
Z: And call my name out loud  
(A/N: ...)  
Z: And soon you'll hear me  
Knockin' at your door  
Oh yes I will, yes I will *the rest in the bar slowly get up and make a dash for the door*  
You just call out my name  
And you know, wherever I am  
I'll come a-runnin'  
To see you again  
  
Z: Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will  
  
Z: Ain't it good to know  
That you've got a friend  
People can be so cold  
They'll hurt you and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, don't let them  
  
Z: Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will  
  
Z:You've got a friend, yes you do  
You've got a friend, yes you do  
Right till the end, for you  
Ain't it good to know  
  
Zechs slowly steps off the stage as the only one left in the bar gazes upon him.  
  
Z: You don't have to stand, I see you're already. *winks*  
  
(A/N: I had to! Sorry! X_x))  
  
H: *startled* What? This? *hic* *looks at his pants*  
  
Z: Is that a banana in your pocket or did you like my singing?  
  
H: *ponders* Hey, wait! *pulls the banana out of his pocket* I forgot about this! *peels and eats the banana*  
  
Z: Oh ... *looks towards the door, obviously disturbed, and runs*  
  
H: *shrugs* Oh well... *finishes munching on the banana and exits the now empty bar*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
From out of nowhere, Duo Maxwell jumps from behind the curtains and reaches for the microphone in the empty bar and begins to sing.  
  
D: At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinkin I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin how you did me wrong,  
I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
And so your back, from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I shouldve changed that stupid lock,  
I shouldve made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second youd be back to bother me,  
Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause youre not welcome anymore,  
Werent you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
Did you think Id crumble, did you think Id lay down and die, *looks around*  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know Ill stay alive,  
Ive got all my life to live; Ive got all my love to give,  
And Ill survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you'll see me, somebody new,  
Im not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin in and just expect me to be free,  
Now Im savin all my lovin for someone whos lovin me,  
Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause your not welcome anymore,  
Werent you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,  
Did ya think Id crumble, did ya think Id lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know Ill stay alive,  
Ive got all my life to live, Ive got all my love to give,  
And Ill survive, I will survive.  
  
At the end of his singing, he runs off the stage.  
  
(A/N: I think I'll end with that, for any of you that are still with me. X_x)) 


End file.
